


Gabe, Speechless?

by imthetitanic



Series: Just Sabriel Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe have  been dating for two years, and Sam wants to make this anniversary special. So he hatches a plan with Gabe's boss, Kali. </p><p>A short, fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe, Speechless?

Sam watched as Gabriel bent over to wipe down a table. The shorter man hadn’t noticed his presence yet, just as Sam wanted it. Gabe had just started at this job, after some bad luck waiting tables at another restaurant. Well, it was bad luck only if you counted Gabe pouring a drink on some businessman’s head after he heard what the man said to his obviously far younger date. He was fired on the spot, but in bed that night, Gabriel had made it quite plain that he didn’t regret it one bit. 

_“He had it coming,” he had said, curling up next to Sam under the sheets._

_“He may have, but what are you going to do now?” Sam had asked. They were barely making rent on this apartment as it was, what with Sam going through law school and only being able to work part-time._

_Gabe had laughed quietly, pressing his lips against Sam’s. “I think I’ll try a bar next.”_

The very next day, Gabe had applied for a job with the bar closest to the campus. Of course, he had to tell the owner, a woman named Kali, why he had gotten fired from his last job. So he told the story. The way he told it to Sam, Kali had laughed and hired him on the spot. That was two months ago. He worked most nights, and Sam had missed him quite a bit, though homework was keeping him fairly busy. 

But they had been dating for two years, and this was their anniversary. Sam had a special surprise for his boyfriend. He called Kali and informed her of that a few weeks ago. She made a huge show of scheduling Gabe anyway, just so Sam could set up a surprise at home. Kali had told him that all he needed to do was show up and take Gabriel home when everything was all set up.

Which is what brought him here to the bar. He waited for Gabe to straighten up before he took a few swift strides forward and picked him up under his arms, pulling him in for a kiss. He kept it fairly brief (they were in public, after all) before setting his boyfriend down again, but Gabe was having none of that. He grabbed Sam’s shirtfront and pulled him down into a kiss. But as Sam straightened up, he accidentally elbowed Gabe in the face. 

“Sorry!” he said quickly, giggling at the look on his boyfriend’s face. But Gabe, not to be outdone, elbowed Sam directly in the balls. “Jesus!” he huffed out, doubling over in pain.

Gabe leaned in toward Sam’s ear and whispered, “Nutcracker!” Sam burst out laughing and straightened up after a moment. 

“Well, I guess this kind of put a damper on the moment, huh?” he asked.

Gabe looked at him, confusion in his amber eyes. “Moment?” 

Sam just smiled, going down on one knee and pulling the ring box out of his jeans pocket. He looked up at his beautiful boyfriend and said, “Gabriel Novak, when I met you, I never expected to fall this deeply in love with you. But after two years, I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” 

Gabriel’s eyes had gone wider by the second, and he just nodded, speechless for the first time since Sam had met him. Sam slipped the ring onto his finger and stood up. Gabriel pulled him down for another kiss, and when Sam finally pulled away and straightened up, Kali came up behind him. 

She spoke as well as she could over the cheers of the patrons. “Congratulations, guys. Get on home and celebrate. I hear Sam has something special planned.” She grinned.

Gabriel blinked, looking utterly confused. “Are there enough people to cover the bar?”

“Get out of here. I scheduled someone to cover you.” Kali laughed, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Sam nodded. “All part of the plan. Come on, my wonderful fiancé.” 

Gabe smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist. “Okay. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
